Robbing Mother Gothel
Indeed, coming down the road was the royal entourage. Along it was a carriage belonging to the royal family. Of course, the Royal Family wasn't very popular at the moment, due to the fact that the currents occupants of the carriage were making the lives of the people of Florida absolutely miserable. Inside the carriage were two figures. One of them was a slender woman with pale skin, shiny curly black hair, and gray eyes, wearing a crimson dress with gold trimming, a red belt with a gold buckle, and spiky gold-colored earrings. Her name was Mother Gothel, the one controlling the throne of Miami while Mrs. Jumbo and Dumbo were off to war. With her was an Indian python with golden yellow skin, yellow eyeballs, and golden brown spots on his back. His name was Kaa, Mother Gothel's advisor who did his best to keep the princess happy. "Ha, ha, ha! Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes!" Mother Gothel laughed evilly while running gold through her fingers. "Mistress, you have such an absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor." Kaa praised, 'contributions' being more like forcing the poor to pay up or else. "To coin the phrase, my dear counselor, rob the poor to feed the rich, am I right?" Mother Gothel chuckled with a smirk as she admired a fancy crown. "Now, tell me, what's the next stop, Kaa?" The Indian python slithered over to a map of Miami, Florida and studied it. "Well, let me see. Hmm...ooh! Next stop is the circus!" Kaa exclaimed. "Oh, the richest plum of all...the circus." Mother Gothel grinned as she placed the crown on her head. Needless to say, it was a little too big, much to her dismay. "A perfect fit, mistress. Most recunning." Kaa lied. "You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chivalrous..." "Ah, ah, ah. Don't overdo it, Kaa." Mother Gothel interuppted with a frown as she adjusted the crown. She looked into a mirror. "There. That I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power. Power!" as Mother Gothel said this, she pushed the mirror down, nearly knocking down Kaa in the progress. She then chuckled as she said, "Forgive me a cruel chuckle. Ha, ha, ha, ha! Power..." "Queen Mrs. Jumbo's crown sits on your noble brow." Kaa said. "Doesn't it?" Mother Gothel realized upon what Kaa said as she glares angrily at him, "Queen Mrs. Jumbo? I told you never to mention my sister's name!" "It was just a slip of the forked tongue, your majesty." Kaa said cowardly, backing up a little. He knew how Mother Gothel hated it when anyone, including him, mentioned Mrs. Jumbo's name as well as Mother Gothel being called an old woman, even once. "We're in this plot together, if you don't mind me saying so, and remember it was your idea, I hypnotized her..." Kaa reminded the princess, as she put her old crown back on. "I know, and sent her away on that crazy crusade!" Mother Gothel laughed cruelly. Kaa had hypnotized Mrs. Jumbo and her son Dumbo into going off to fight in the Royal Crusade, allowing Mother Gothel to seize the throne. "Much to the sorrow of the Queen mother." Kaa added. Upon hearing that, Mother Gothel began to cry as she said, "Mother!" She then frowned as she groaned, "Mother always liked Mrs. Jumbo best. All because she's sweet, kind, and caring." With a pout, she began to suck her thumb while tugging on her ear. Kaa rolled his eyes. He hated when Mother Gothel was like this. It was so immature. The Indian python secretly wished that the princess would get some therapy for her 'issues'. He decided to help as he said, "Mistress, please don't do that. If you don't mind me saying so, you see, you have a very loud thumb." Mother Gothel ignored him as she kept on sucking her thumb. Suddenly, Kaa slithered in front of Mother Gothel as his eyes started to spiral with trance-inducing colors, "Hypnotism can rid you of your psychosis-s-s s-s-o-o-o e-e-asily." For a while, this hypnotism act seemed to work. That is, until Mother Gothel yelped and snapped out of it. "No! None of that! None of that!" Mother Gothel snapped angrily. "Well, I was only trying to help." Kaa insisted. Mother Gothel chuckled and said, "I wonder, silly serpent." "Silly serpent?" Kaa asked in a hurt voice. "Now, look here." Mother Gothel said as she turned her attention back to the fancy crown. "One more hiss out of you, Kaa, and you are walking to the circus." Kaa slithered to a basket and turned his back to Mother Gothel. "Snakes don't walk, they slither. So there." Kaa muttered to himself as he began to pout. Meanwhile, back with Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers, they were running down the road as they disguised themselves as belly dancers and hula dancers. Along with being master thieves, they were masters of disguise. This hidden talent had been hidden from years of evading Merlock and his troops. The group hid behind a tree as they watched the royal entourage approach. Minnie was now wearing a yellow top, a blue skirt, matching slippers, and a yellow veil. Alice was now wearing a light blue top, a matching skirt, slippers, and veil. Wendy was now wearing a sky-blue top, a matching skirt, slippers, and veil. Olivia was now wearing a baby blue top, matching pants, blue slippers, and a white veil. Lilo was now wearing a red top, matching pants, slippers, and veil. Kairi was now wearing a violet top, matching pants, slippers, and veil. Amy was now wearing a red top, a matching skirt, slippers, and veil. Kilala was now wearing a pink top, matching pants, slippers, and veil. Susan was now wearing a blue top, a black skirt, matching slippers, and a white veil. Namine was now wearing a white top, matching pants, slippers, and veil. Viper was now wearing a green veil. Rapunzel was now wearing a purple top, matching pants, slippers, and veil. Timothy was now wearing a red flower, purple lei, mascara, lipstick, and a green grass skirt. Jim Crow was now wearing a purple flower, red lei, mascara, lipstick, and a green grass skirt. Lil' Urle was now wearing a blue flower, blue lei, mascara, lipstick, and a green grass skirt. Big Daddy Lou was now wearing a yellow flower, orange lei, mascara, lipstick, and a green grass skirt. Reverend Zachariah was now wearing a green flower, blue lei, mascara, lipstick, and a green grass skirt. And Tyrone was now wearing a pink flower, green lei, mascara, lipstick, and green grass skirt. Big Daddy Lou frowned as he watched the royal procession. "Well, how about that for luck? It's only a circus, a peanut operation." "Peanuts? No, silly." Namine whispered, trying not to laugh. "That's the royal coach." "It's Mother Gothel herself." Viper added with a grin. "The princess? Now, wait a minute here, girlfriend. It's a law against robbing royalty. I'll catch you later." Reverend Zachariah said as he began to walk away, until Rapunzel grabbed him by the lei and pulled him back. "What? And miss this chance to perform for royalty?" Rapunzel asked with a pleading look in her eyes. Tyrone groaned. "Well, here we go again." "As the royal coach neared, the girls, circus mouse, and crows leapt out from the bushes and began to 'welcome' the coach. "Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally! Fortune tellers!" Minnie said in a European accent. "Fortunes forecast and lucky charms!" Timothy added in a female voice. "Get the dope on your horoscope!" Alice finished in a European accent. Mother Gothel poked her head out of the carriage to figure out the source of the noise and smiled. "Fortune tellers, how droll, stop the coach." Mother Gothel ordered as the coach halted. Kaa perched on Mother Gothel's shoulder and narrowed his eyes. There was something suspicious about these snake charmers and hula dancers. "Mistress, they may be bandits." Kaa whispered. "Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next, rubbish?" Mother Gothel laughed the idea off. The woman cleared her throat and turned towards the disguised heroes, who bowed to her. "My dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands, whichever you like first." Mother Gothel said as she offered her hands to the group. The girls, circus mouse, and crows' eyes grew to the size of dinner plates upon seeking the size of the jewels on her rings. "Oh...how gracious and generous." Wendy said, kissing Mother Gothel's hand. The woman did not notice that the girl removed her ring in the progress. Though, unlike Mother Gothel, Kaa did notice. The Indian python gasped. He spoke into Mother Gothel's left ear, whispering, "Mistress, mistress, did you see what they-?" Of course, since Kaa's mouth was too close to Mother Gothel's ear, his tongue was tickling her ear, making Mother Gothel giggle, before swatting the Indian python away and tweaking her ear. "Stop! Ha, ha, ha! Stop hissing in my ear." the old woman cried. Timothy, Jim Crow, and Lil' Urle took this time to kiss the royal hands...and get the royal jewels from the rings within their mouths. Timothy, Jim Crow, and Lil' Urle smiled at Kaa, revealing the jewels in each of their mouths. The Indian python freaked out and tried to speak in Mother Gothel's other ear, trying to warn her. However not only is he speaking too fast for the false queen to hear, his tickling is now getting on Mother Gothel's nerves. "Kaa!" Mother Gothel snapped furiously as she grabbed the python and tied his neck in a knot. "Oh, you hissed your last...hiss." Seeing a basket, he stuffs the python into it, closed it, and put a cover over the basket before sitting on it. "Suspicious snake." Mother Gothel muttered to herself. Susan grinned as she, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Lilo, and Rapunzel climbed into the carriage saying, "Masterfully done, Your Excellency." With a chuckle, Lilo closed the drapes, allowing the interior of the carriage to become dark. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Minnie ordered. Mother Gothel closed her eyes. "Close your eyes real tight." Alice added. Mother Gothel peeked a bit before Rapunzel caught her in the act and wagged her fingers. "No peeking, Mother!" Mother Gothel frowned and reluctantly closed her eyes once more as the disguised Rapunzel continued, "Oh, the mists of time, come forth spirits! Yoo-hoo!" Rapunzel called out in a sing-song voice. Outside the carriage, Lil' Urle takes out a small glass orb that is filled with fireflies. "Okay, little fireflies." "Glow, babies, glow." Big Daddy Lou added with a whisper. "We're waiting." Wendy called out in a sing-song voice. Reverend Zachariah and Tyrone held the orb via string on a stick. They then began to carry the orb right into the dark carriage. Lilo let out a pretend gasp upon seeing the 'crystal ball' floating in mid-air. "Look, mistress. Look!" Mother Gothel opened her eyes and looked amazed. Since the carriage is still dark, he thinks there are spirits lying about. "Incredible. Floating spirits!" the false queen gasped in amazement. She reached out in attempt to touch the orb, only for Minnie to slap her hand away. "Oh, naughty, naughty. You musn't touch, young lady." the disguised girl scolded with a chuckle. Mother Gothel frowned. "Please, don't slap away the royal hand..." Alice shushed the angry Mother Gothel before she could continue as she said, after setting it down, while 'looking' into the orb, "You'll break the spell, just gaze into that crystal ball. "Oo-de-lally. Oo-de-lally." Wendy then gasped as she points to the orb saying, "A face appears..." The woman took a look into the orb. She managed to see one thing: her own reflection. Of course, since Mother Gothel was dumb as a rock, she completely fell for it. Wendy continued working her 'magic' on the false queen saying, "A crown is on her noble brow..." "Oo-de-lally, a crown! Oh, how exciting!" Mother Gothel said eagerly, wanting to hear more. "Her face is beautiful, regal, majestic, lovable, a cuddly face." Susan continued, as Reverend Zachariah and Tyrone listened from outside. The two crows looked a little creeped out. Susan and her friends were laying it on a little too thick. "Okay, guys. Listen: In order to rob from the rich and feed the poor, we must steal the money back from the old woman," Viper said as Olivia, Kairi, Namine, Amy, and Kilala listened carefully to what her friend is saying. "And when we do, everyone in Florida will be happy." "Oh, okay." Olivia said, as she and her friends start collecting money from the carriage one by one. Mother Gothel blushed a bit. "Beautiful, regal. Oh, majestic. Loveable, yes, yes. Cuddly." Reverend Zachariah and Tyrone, on the other hand, cringed at the thought. Obviously, the old woman hasn't looked herself in a mirror lately. As Mother Gothel continued to praise herself, Rapunzel spotted a bag of gold coins nearby and began to reach over to the bag. Of course, Kaa, who was peeking out the whole time from his basket, spied what Rapunzel was doing. Quickly, the princess moved her hand away. "Hey, now what?" Lilo asked. "Well, we see...your illustrious name..." Wendy stammered, trying to stall a bit while playing a game of tug of war with Kaa over the bag of coins. "I know my name! Continue!" Mother Gothel snapped angrily. If these snake charmers are trying to deceive her... "A-ha! Your name will go down, down, down in history, of course." Wendy finished as she successfully grabbed the bag away from Kaa and handed it to Reverend Zachariah, who was waiting outside with Timothy and his other brothers. "Yes! I knew it! I knew it!" Mother Gothel laughed happily. "Did you hear that, Kaa? Oh wait. He's still in the basket." with an annoyed sigh, Mother Gothel banged the basket, so an annoyed Kaa could get the message. "Don't forget it." Meanwhile, back outside, Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers were examining the entourage. Suddenly, something caught their eyes from underneath the carriage. "Well, what have we here? Solid, gold hubcaps." Jim Crow said with a grin, seeing the hubcaps on the carriage. This has to be worth a fortune...enough for Big Daddy Lou to make a steal. After making sure that no one was watching, he removes each hubcap from the carriage and hid them secretly. Just then, Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers thought they couldn't steal more, Tyrone's eyes widen in amazement as he sees a big chest held by guards named Honest John (Pinocchio), Brer Fox, Brer Bear (Song of the South), Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance), Raffish Ralph, Weasel McGreed (Berenstain Bears), The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Ed, Edd, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) nearby. "Oo-de-lally! The jackpot!" Tyrone said with his eyes wide open. With a chest that big, there has to be a lot of gold in it. When no one was looking, Jim Crow snuck under the chest and used a corkscrew to create a hole in the chest. Jim Crow held the bag, allowing the gold to pour into it, giving Timothy the appearance of having a sexy leg. "Uh oh." Big Daddy Lou said, as the weasels were coming to see what they were doing. "Someone's coming. Act natural." he whispered to Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, andLil' Urle, who got the apperances of having sexy legs. Just then, one of the weasels named Greasy saw three crows, who got their legs out from behind the carriage, doing a hula dance for him. Greasy wolf-whistled. Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, and Lil' Urle, still in disguise, winked at the weasel and three of them blew a kiss one by one, before they and Big Daddy Lou making a run for it. Honest John looked suspicious as he sensed something nearby. He looked around, then his eyes widened as he saw Timothy, having his leg out from behind the carriage. Knowing better Timothy is a 'girl'...and a hot one at this one. Timothy did the hula for him. Honest John wolf-whistled. Timothy, still in disguise, winked at Honest John and blew a kiss to him before he and Jim Crow making a run for it. Of course, they didn't have time to look ahead as they suddenly crashed into Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel. Kilala was now wearing Mother Gothel's dress and carrying a bunch of bags of gold. They fell down, spilling all the gold they have got away with. In a panic, the twelve princesses, circus mouse, and crows begin gathering the gold back up. Suddenly, an annoyed Mother Gothel opens her drapes revealing that she is in nothing but her crown and a towel-like dress. She had an eerie feeling that she has been robbed. Sure enough, her feeling was correct as she saw Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Timothy, Jim Crow, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Reverend Zachariah, and Tyrone running off with everything they just stole from her. Kilala laughed and waved goodbye to the false queen. Mother Gothel, seeing her dress on the girl, looks down and gasps in horror. "Robbed! I've been robbed! Kaa! You're never around when I need you?" Mother Gothel shouted angrily. Hearing this, Kaa slithers out of the basket and over to Mother Gothel, noticing her lack of clothes. "Ahem...I've been robbed." Mother Gothel admitted meekly. "Of course you've been robbed." Kaa snapped angrily. He tried to warn her, but Mother Gothel didn't listen. "Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally!" Amy laughed as she and her friends made their escape. "Fortunes forecast!" Jim Crow and his brothers added in unison. "And lucky charms!" Timothy finished with a laugh, as Honest John, who thought "she" was cute, waved goodbye. "After them, you fools!" Mother Gothel angrily ordered. The guards snapped to attention as everyone went after the group. "You heard her, boys!" Eddy said to Ed and Edd. "Let's get them!" He and the other guards went after them. Unfortunately, none of them were aware about the hubcaps being robbed, which resulted in the wheels falling off. The carriage, now crooked, hit a bump, knocking Mother Gothel and Kaa right out of it and into the mud, as a group of guards trampled the two. "No, no, no, NO!" Mother Gothel cried as she kicked and banged her fists, throwing a temper tantrum. "I knew it. I knew it! I just knew this would happen!" Kaa snapped as he wiped mud off himself with his tail. "I tried to warn you, but no, no, no, you wouldn't listen, you had to be an idiot..." the Indian python stopped and gasped in horror as Mother Gothel, now angry, prepared to hit Kaa with the hand mirror. "Wait, wait, wait! Seven years bad..." It was too late, as Mother Gothel smashed the mirror over Kaa's head, breaking it. Kaa groaned as he continued, "Luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror." Mother Gothel gasped in shock, upon realizing what he had said, "Mommy!" she cried, before sucking her thumb again. The old woman stopped in disgust, realizing that it was covered in mud. "I've got a dirty thumb." the false queen mumbled sadly. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Robin Hood Fanmake